


New Voice

by Quiet_Moonlight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tulpas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Moonlight/pseuds/Quiet_Moonlight
Summary: In the wake of the destruction of Korekiyo's sister's tulpa form Korekiyo is left alone in his mind. He does something to fix this.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	New Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a tulpamancer and a Korekiyo kin, I despise Korekiyo's sister. So since I used Korekiyo to cope with my problems, I'll fix their problems.  
> The dialogue is gonna be weird bc I talk more like Gundham than a regular person :P no beta we die like fools

Korekiyo had been unusually quiet as of late. Constantly lost in deep thought or meditating. Rantaro may have ventured to ask Korekiyo what this was about, had it not been for the serious aura they had been giving off.

It had been several years since everyone had graduated Hope's Peak and Rantaro had never seen this type of behavior from them. 

However, a lot had changed in that time. When Rantaro had first met Korekiyo they were an interesting person, to say the least. While that in itself hadn't changed, Korekiyo had become a healthier person. Rantaro, as any decent person should be, was deeply shocked and disgusted upon discovering the truth about Korekiyo's sister. He urged them to seek help and surprisingly they listened.

While it was far from an easy journey, Korekiyo's progress was undeniable. 

It had only been two years since they had begun therapy but Korekiyo no long heard the voice of their sister in their mind. This alone had drastically changed their life. Their appearance was the most notable. Now with shoulder length hair and a more vibrant and comfortable (yet still eccentric) style of dressing. Rantaro had even found that Korekiyo was notably less reserved; however, that may have been due to the fact they were dating.

It was over dinner, Rantaro had taken the time to cook one of Korekiyo's favorite meals, that he confronted them about their sudden change of behavior.

"I've noticed that you've been quiet lately, has everything been alright?" He hesitated briefly "you haven't been hearing... her... again have you?"

Korekiyo's reaction suggested that they weren't suprised by his question but Rantaro could see a flash in their eyes that disagreed.

Korekiyo sighed with the acceptance that they had been caught and began to enlighten Rantaro.

"That is, in fact, the very opposite of what has been the source of my behavioral irregularities." Korekiyo stated in what seemed to be an attempt at reassuring Rantaro.

With a brief glance away from him, Korekiyo continued.

"I imagine that what you now desire is the truth of this particular matter" they stated "And I will grant you such".

Therapy had brought with it many good things, however it brings with it a newfound sense of self awareness. In this moment Rantaro could see this sense tearing through Korekiyo's mind in a way they may not have experienced before.

"The reality of my situation is that, I am truly alone within my own mind. Only my thoughts now occupy my mind. To you, that is the normalcy one expects, but perhaps, to me it is the source of great distress. Without the voice of another to guide me, my mind feels solitary and hollow."

Korekiyo fell silent once more and Rantaro could feel their eyes inspecting him for his reaction from across the table. It was clear to Rantaro just how sensitive of a topic this was for them, and that a gentle approach would be beneficial for the both of them.

"Is there anything I might be able to do to help you?" He softly inquired.

"For now the only thing I can ask of you is for you to offer your acceptance" after what appeared to be some brief deliberation they continued explaining their situation "My method of retaliation against my current predicament is to create a new tulpa. I assume you have noticed, this process requires an intense amount of time and focus." With that Korekiyo finished.

Rantaro had to admit he wasn't entirely suprised. After he had learned about Korekiyo's sister, he had done some of his own reading on tulpamancy. Looking back over the past week he could now see that, based off his research, Korekiyo was likely in the beginning stages of forming a tulpa.

He was also hesitant about Korekiyo forming a new tulpa. After learning about their sister, who wouldn't be. However, he trusted them and the likelihood of the new tulpa turning out like their sister was low.

After this conversation the two of them began to adjust to Korekiyo's new tulpa together, and Rantaro could see the positive impact it was having on them. This tulpa was much more encouraging and talkative than Korekiyo's sister, and while hearing a different manner of speech and more seeing more relaxed body language come from Korekiyo's body and knowing it wasn't them was strange, Rantaro could relax knowing Korekiyo was free of their sister's control.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was more of a proof of concept for this idea since I think there should be more fics where Korekiyo has a tulpa (as long as its not his sister bc fuck her)


End file.
